


Life In A Mixtape

by PippaLee101



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippaLee101/pseuds/PippaLee101
Summary: Emilia is asked to select several songs to record a radio program named "My Life In A Mixtape" and reflects upon the songs she selects for it, while thinking about any hidden and obscure meanings those songs might have for her.
Relationships: Emilia Clarke/Kit Harington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Life In A Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RPF fic. I got this idea for a one-shot from the BBC mixtape and Emilia's interesting selection of songs.

"Are you sure you don't need help with choosing the songs for the mixtape?"

"Sure, I'm fine."

She had her tablet handy while Teddy was chasing his own tail in circles near the couch where she was seated, journal in hand to write down the introductory pieces for each of the songs she had to choose. She saw a notification at her mobile phone screen in capital letters from Lola, that read "JUST PUT MY NECK MY BACK ON IT!" and left out a chuckle.

She guessed the BBC would not fancy having so many curse bleeps in a song.

Even herself, who didn't consider the most musical person ever, was having a hard time choosing a list of a few songs to create a mixtape that represented her past, present and future. Who easy can be to summarize one's life in a dozen of songs? Especially when she knew whichever songs she chose were going to be scrutinized by her stans and haters to have any particular significance or relevance towards any of her alleged lovers?

That was why she would leave any of the tracks that had gotten her attention from the newest Taylor Swift album out of it as well. First, because it was damn too recent, though some of the songs fitted like a glove for her and her romantic troubles. She remembered the first night in Italy with her friends, where Mike was already fed up with the girls playing "folklore" on repeat. It was hilarious where they were sitting outside in the nice terrace, listening to the music after dinner, and Lola almost made her spilled her glass of wine when she was singing aloud "illicit affairs", taking special care of singing "kit" instead of "kid" on the first verse of the chorus.

Of course she knew she had to start with a song from The Beatles. She went with Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band.

_We're Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_   
_We hope you will enjoy the show_   
_Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_   
_Sit back and let the evening go_   
_Sergeant Pepper's Lonely_   
_Sergeant Pepper's Lonely_   
_Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_   
_It's wonderful to be here,_   
_It's certainly a thrill_   
_You're such a lovely audience..._

In some way it was a nod to Game of Thrones ( _"we hope you will enjoy the show"_ ) especially to all the fans who had stood by her and her character even with the controversial choices by the runners of the show for her character (for them was the _"it's wonderful to be here, it's certainly a thrill, you're such a lovely audience"_ ). She might have been still mad about it, but at the same time she would not be where she was now if she hadn't been chosen as the recast for Daenerys Targaryen. She hoped her acting career would give her more chances to develop her craft and to find other great characters, but she wondered if she would find one as iconic and significant for her as the Mother of Dragons.

And not forgetting all the people she had worked with, the friendships made... and of course, him.

She went ahead and added "Gangsta Paradise" by Coolio and "Gabriel's Message" by the King's College Choir from Cambridge.

While she was browsing through her hip-hop go-to's, she saw the title of the song she would added next and couldn't help but grin.

_You need to give it up_   
_Had about enough_   
_It's not hard to see_   
_The boy is mine_

_You see I know that you may be_   
_Just a bit jealous of me_   
_But you're blind if you can't see_   
_That his love is holding me_

_I think that you should realize_   
_And try to understand why_   
_He is a part of my life_   
_I know it's killing you inside_

_You can say what you wanna say_   
_What we have you can't take_   
_From the truth you can't escape_   
_I can tell the real from the fake_

In fact, back when she would watch MTV and see Brandy, she would indeed fantasize with being a cheerleader if she went to an American high-school. But she hesitated to actually use this song because she knew someone would immediately picture her and Rose as Brandy and Monica lol. But at least the reference might not be really fresh in the minds of most of her fans, so she didn't mind a lot, even when she could identify herself a lot with some of the lyrics regarding to what Kit meant for her.

She added a reggae song from her times sneaking out in raves and such in London town with fake IDs. But the next song she had to come up with an intro about how listening to Dionne Warwick's voice made her feel in love with music and how she loved to sing blues and jazz. Partly her anecdote was true, since she was 7 years-old when she first listened to Dionne Warwick. However, the lyrics sent her to her flat bedroom, both mourning the memory of her father and the reality of a troubled relationship with her best mate, who had just made his engagement public.

_If you see me walking down the street_   
_And I start to cry each time we meet_   
_Walk on by, walk on by_

_Make believe_   
_That you don't see the tears_   
_Just let me grieve_   
_In private 'cause each time I see you_   
_I break down and cry_   
_And walk on by (don't stop)_   
_And walk on by (don't stop)_   
_And walk on by_

_I just can't get over losing you_   
_And so if I seem broken and blue_   
_Walk on by, walk on by_

Then it was the turn of talking about a more festive song, and as tempted as she was to include "Push it" (another quick reference to the Emmys of last year for her stans) she went with a random Kings of Leon song named "The Bucket". Though part of the lyrics reminded her of that glorious time in Spain, when days doing Season 7 would roll into nights clubbing and doing some other stuff together.

_I'll be the one to show you the way_   
_You'll be the one to always complain_   
_Three in the morning, come a-bang-bang-bang_   
_All out of fags and I just can't wait_   
_Cancel the thing that I said I'd do_   
_I don't feel comfortable talking to you_   
_Unless you got the zipper fixed on my shoe_   
_Then I'll be in the lobby drinking for two_

She could close her eyes and see him, at the early hours of the day walking with another cigarette at hand while they were just living the moment, enjoying the days and the hours they had for themselves in such a beautiful scenery while recording Season 7.

She was lost in her thoughts when her speakers started playing another song from Taylor Swift (this time it was "august" which sort of fitted the mood of her memories TBH).

_But I can see us lost in the memory_   
_August slipped away into a moment in time_   
_'Cause it was never mine_   
_And I can see us twisted in bedsheets_   
_August sipped away like a bottle of wine_   
_'Cause you were never mine_

No, it was a absolute no for her playlist.

She thought of her previous summer, when she had been traveling through Italy and then doing festivals with her mates and there you go, found another candidate in the songs of Little Simz. As tempted as she was to choose "Venom" (especially for the bit saying _"never givin' credit where it's due 'cause you don't like pussy in power"_ ) as a not-so-hidden critique to the treatment received by her beloved character, she went with another one with the least amount of potential curse bleeps named "101 FM". She liked the whole album, Little Simz was a truly gifted rapper, but one bit of the song got her thinking about her being on a lockdown then bouncing out of it to run to Italy with friends, but avoiding posting anything about it, and reducing her social media posts at a minimum.

_But sometimes you have to go missing (missing missing)_   
_Need a way out I was hoping praying and wishing (praying and wishing)_   
_Now I'm doing up some madtings doing up big tings_

For the next song, she knew she had to throw some breadcrumbs about her personal life, even if she didn't fancy to. She justified using "Take Care" by Beach House as a break-up song from her drama school days (who on Earth doesn't have a particular break-up song?) but when listening to it, especially to the "feel its heartbeat", she couldn't stop thinking of that secret heart sign she used with someone else.

_It is real and then it's fake, feel its heartbeat_   
_Feel what you heat, far so fast it feels too late_

_I'll take care of you if you'd ask me to_   
_In a year or two, oh oh oh_

She really liked the way Sampha sang. Another obscure, probably unknown choice for her stans but the following bit made her think a lot of what home meant for her.

_You know I left, I flew the nest_   
_And you know I won't be long_   
_And in my chest you know me best_   
_And you know I'll be back home_

And then, even if she was talking about the Side B as a example of her present and future in the playlist, she thought about including some songs of older times, and she knew she wanted Billie Holiday on it. She used the following song to mention how much she loved jazz and blues and how Billie Holiday encompassed all of it. She typed on her tablet "cheeky, flirty, joy on a plate" to describe the song, and of course the song meant that for her, but by listening again paying attention she could only think of a random night in Belfast, and the way he recounted the first time they met. It seemed it was so long ago, but she still remembered the way he looked at her when they were first introduced.

_I fell in love with you the first time I looked into them there eyes_   
_And you have a certain lil cute way of flirtin' with them there eyes_   
_They make me feel so happy, they make me feel so blue_   
_I'm fallin', no stallin' in a great big way for you_

She knew she had to go with Dylan. And she wasn't lying - later, when she listened to the recording, she realised - as she said with olives, Bob Dylan was one of those things that could be an acquired taste for some, but especially this song ("Don't Think Twice, It's All Right") made her think of those times - especially, anything about him - where songs might express better what was going on between them, since sometimes she didn't have an idea. So she didn't think twice, and wrote this one down as the last song of the mixtape.

_It ain't no use in turning on your light, babe_   
_That light I never know_   
_And it ain't no use in turning on your light, babe_   
_I'm on the dark side of the road_   
_But I wish there was somethin' you would do or say_   
_To try and make me change my mind and stay_   
_We never did too much talking anyway_   
_So don't think twice, it's all right_

She went over the playlist she had created again, and sent it on a text to a certain number she might know by heart now. 

"Just listen."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
